Sempre Quis
by MariPBlack
Summary: "A pior coisa que existe é ter que sorrir quando se quer chorar. Digo, essa é a pior coisa que existe depois da seguinte: sua melhor amiga estar namorando com o cara que você ama. É, minha vida pode ser bem complicada."  Cont. de Atrás de uma estátua
1. Acabada

**Título: **Sempre Quis (Continuação de _Atrás de uma estátua_)

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente ninguém me pertence, mas eu ainda vou roubá-los pra mim.

**Sinopse: **"A pior coisa que existe é ter que sorrir quando se quer chorar. Digo, essa é a pior coisa que existe depois da seguinte: sua melhor amiga estar namorando com o cara que você ama. É, minha vida pode ser bem complicada."

**Autora: **MariPBlack

**Shipper: **Lily Evans Potter/James Potter

**Classificação: **K+

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance

**Sempre Quis**

**Capítulo 1 – Acabada.**

Estava acabada. Meus ombros doíam, meus olhos pesavam e minha mochila parecia mais pesada do que o normal. Mesmo assim me obriguei a continuar caminhando para o Salão Comunal, pois se fosse pega vagando pelo colégio depois do toque de recolher – que já soara havia muito tempo, mas eu perdi a noção de tudo atrás daquela estátua – eu levaria uma bela detenção. E com o azar que eu estava ultimamente, não me surpreenderia se pegasse.

Ao chegar ao meu destino, contudo, percebi que uma mera detenção seria muito melhor do que a cena que fui obrigada a – mais uma insuportável vez – presenciar. Emelina e Potter estavam deitados abraçados no sofá em frente à lareira, conversando como bons velhos amigos. Não, bons velhos amigos não: como _namorados_. Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, mas não me permiti derramar uma sequer. Não ali. Então, com a esperança de passar para o dormitório sem ser notada pelo casal ternura, andei de fininho até a escada. Minha observadora amiga, no entanto, me viu e me virei por pura e espontânea educação quando ela me chamou.

- Onde você estava até agora, Lily? – Ela perguntou, enquanto eu tentava por tudo na minha vida não lançar nem ao menos um olhar ao Potter.

- Estava... Por aí. – Respondi, olhando para a mochila em minhas mãos. Sentia que ia começar a chorar. – Bem, vou dormir. – E sem dar ao menos um 'boa noite', subi as escadas.

Ao chegar no dormitório, vi que todas as minhas amigas – exceto, é claro, Emelina – já estavam dormindo. Joguei minha mochila de qualquer jeito ao lado da minha cama e me sentei na mesma, fechando as cortinas e lançando um _Abaffiato_ ao redor delas.

E então comecei a chorar.

**XXX**

A pior coisa que existe é ter que sorrir quando se quer chorar. Digo, essa é a pior coisa que existe depois da seguinte: sua melhor amiga estar namorando com o cara que você ama, mas que até um mês atrás você odiava, ou pelo menos achava que odiava. É, minha vida pode ser bem complicada.

- Lily, está bem? – Ouvi a voz de Maria perto de mim e meneei a cabeça, olhando para ela em seguida. – Está remexendo seus ovos há 10 minutos e ainda não os comeu.

Forcei meu melhor sorriso para ela e torci para que parecesse verdadeiro.

- Estou cansada, só isso. – Respondi, dando uma garfada nos meus ovos.

- É de tanto estudar para os N.I.E.M's, Lily. Eu disse que este ano você ia ficar ainda mais louca do que já é. – Alice disse e eu forcei outro sorriso.

- Alguém tem que estudar por aqui, meninas. – Brinquei, dando mais uma garfada nos meus ovos. Ouvi uma risada escandalosa e já sabia de quem era, por isso ergui os olhos para ele automaticamente, mas ao vê-lo assanhar o cabelo de Emmy, senti meu estômago embrulhar e larguei o garfo. Peguei minha mochila e fingi procurar algo nela. – Esqueci meu livro de Transfiguração. Podem ir para a aula sem mim, eu alcanço vocês depois.

E, sem esperar resposta, levantei da mesa e me controlei para não ir correndo até a saída do Salão Principal.

**XXX**

- Lily! Lily, espera! – Ouvi alguém me chamar e me virei para trás, avistando Amos Diggory correndo em minha direção.

- Oi, Amos. – Respondi com um sorriso forçado. Eu realmente gostava de Amos, mas não queria ouvir mais um pedido para ir a Hogsmead.

- Tudo bem? – Ele perguntou, parando em frente a mim.

- Tudo, mas já estou atrasada para a aula. Podemos falar outra hora?

- É rápido. Lily, você... Quer ir a Hogsmead comigo no próximo final de semana? – Ele perguntou, corando, como sempre.

Respirei fundo e lancei um sorriso tristonho para ele.

- Desculpe, Amos, mas não vou para Hogsmead. – Respondi com um tom de 'é uma pena, mas realmente não posso'.

- Ah, certo. Ok então. – Ele falou desapontado. – Vejo você por aí, Lily.

- Tchau, Amos. – Respondi e me virei para ir para a aula de Transfiguração, mas ao dar o primeiro passo vi Potter surgir do nada de um outro corredor e parar ao me ver.

- Oi, Evans. – Ele falou e eu por algum motivo me arrepiei. Como não confiava na minha voz, apenas acenei com a cabeça e passei em disparada por ele, que me seguiu em silêncio até a sala de aula.

**XXX**

- Ah, Lily, pelo amor de Merlin, você ama Hogsmead! – Ouvi Maria reclamar no meu ouvido pelo que pareceu ser a qüinquagésima vez.

- Eu já disse que preciso dormir, meninas. Estou cansada. – Falei, continuando a fitar o teto acima da minha cama.

- Não, você precisa é se divertir. Está estudando muito, Lily! – Foi a vez de Alice reclamar. – É sério, amiga, você mal come, mal conversa com a gente, mal faz outra coisa que não seja estudar há 2 semanas!

2 semanas... Tempo de namoro de Emelina e James.

- Você fala como se 2 semanas fosse uma vida. – Revirei os olhos. – Escuta, eu só estou me dedicando mais agora porque já está perto dos N.I.E.M's e eu quero me dar bem.

- Todas nós queremos, Lily, mas ninguém, nem mesmo o Remus, está estudando tanto quanto você. Vive enfurnada naquela biblioteca. Nós só vemos você na sala de aula!

- Além disso, ainda faltam cinco meses para os N.I.E.M's, meu bem. – Alice falou e eu podia apostar que se ela não estivesse tão preocupada comigo, estaria achando graça naquilo.

- Vaaaamos, Lily, queremos você com a gente em Hogsmead! Por favor! – Maria falou, pulando na minha cama e se deitando ao meu ledo. – Diz que vai, diz que vaaaai!

- Tá, Maria, eu vou, mas só se você calar a boca. – Falei bufando e Maria começou a pular, o que fez o colchão pular junto e eu logo estava beliscando-a para acabar com sua alegria. Mas eu sabia que nada poderia acabar com a alegria de Maria McDonald.

**N/A: **Finalmente a continuação de _Atrás de uma estátua_! Estava realmente louca pra escrever esta fic, mas só pude começar agora que estou de férias. Enfim... Sei que este capítulo está um saco, mas era necessário. A fic vai ser pequena, só deve ter uns três ou quatro capítulos, então logo vai ficar mais legal :) É isso então, espero que gostem e, por favor, comentem! Xx Mari


	2. Esquisito

**Sempre Quis**

**Capítulo 2 – Esquisito.**

- Lily, está tudo bem? – Ouvi a voz de Emelina ao meu lado e ergui os olhos para ela. Graças a Deus estava sem o Potter.

- Claro, Emmy. Só estou estudando. – Falei, apontando para os livros que estavam em cima da mesa e desviando os olhos para o que eu estava lendo antes de ela me interromper.

- Posso sentar? – Ela perguntou.

- Desde quando você precisa pedir? – Perguntei, sorrindo verdadeiramente pela primeira vez naquelas últimas 3 semanas. Afinal, ela podia ser namorada do cara que eu amava, mas também era minha melhor amiga e eu não havia conversado muito com ela desde que havia recebido a notícia do namoro.

- Estou com saudades de você, Lily. – Ela disse, segurando minha mão. – Faz tempo que não conversamos.

- É, eu tenho estudado muito pros N.I.E.M's. – Falei sem graça. É claro que aquele não era o motivo pelo qual não estava mais conversando direito com ela.

- Eu sei, as meninas estão ficando loucas com você. – Ela riu.

Tentei segurar minha língua, mas as palavras saíram antes que eu conseguisse:

- É, mas _você_ está namorando tanto que não tem tempo de ficar louca junto com elas, não é? – Depois que falei isso, literalmente mordi minha língua.

Ela olhou para mim surpresa.

- Eu achei que tínhamos conversado sobre isso. Digo, eu perguntei se você tinha alguma coisa contra eu namorar o...

- Eu sei, Emmy. Desculpe, eu não devia ter dito isso. – Juntei todos os meus livros rapidamente e enfiei-os na mochila. – Vou almoçar, estou morrendo de fome. – E, sem dizer mais nada, corri para fora da biblioteca.

**XXX**

Não adiantava, não ia conseguir dormir. Hogsmead seria no outro dia e aquela era a primeira visita da minha vida ao vilarejo em que o Potter não me chamava para ir com ele. E aquilo me incomodava mais do que eu imaginei que incomodaria. Ah, e ainda tinha o detalhe de que ele ia com minha melhor amiga/namorada dele!

Cansei de ficar rolando na cama, então levantei, vesti meu robe e desci as escadas para o Salão Comunal. Comecei a caminhar para perto da lareira, mas ao ver quem estava ali, sentado numa das poltronas, com a expressão mais pensativa do mundo, parei. Mas não parei com o intuito de voltar para o dormitório. Parei porque a visão que ele me proporcionou tirou meu fôlego.

A luz das chamas já fracas da lareira o iluminavam, emoldurando seu rosto tão perfeitamente desenhando. É verdade, o rosto dele tem um desenho que eu nunca vi igual. Seu queixo estava desleixadamente apoiado em sua mão, fazendo aquele rosto tão lindo ficar ligeiramente virado para onde eu estava. E seus olhos... Seus olhos estavam longe, muito longe.

Balancei a cabaça e me virei, pronta para voltar para o dormitório, mas a voz dele me chamando me fez paralisar rapidamente e me voltar para ele.

- Desculpe, não queria incomodar. – Falei nervosa, encarando minhas mãos.

- Tudo bem, não está incomodando. – Ele falou e eu me atrevi a olhá-lo. Estava com aquele sorriso nos lábios, o _meu _sorriso.

Desde que descobri que não odiava mais o Potter, reparei que ele lançava para mim um sorriso diferente de todos os que ele lançava para as outras pessoas. E aquele sorriso se fixara em minha mente de uma forma que nada mais conseguiu apagar.

- Insônia? – Ele perguntou, fazendo-me sair do meu transe.

- É, eu... Não consegui dormir. – Falei debilmente. Ótimo, Evans, bela hora para dar uma de tapada.

- Não quer sentar? – Ele perguntou apontando para uma poltrona ao lado da dele.

Hesitei por alguns segundos. Afinal, ele era namorado da minha amiga. E eu era apaixonada por ele. Será que era certo?

- Não se preocupe, não vou te convidar pra ir a Hogsmead comigo. – Ele falou risonho e eu arregalei os olhos, mas só por um momento. Aquela afirmação fez meu coração ficar apertado, mas pra fingir que aquilo não havia me abalado, eu sentei.

- Não esperava que você fosse pedir. – Falei aquilo com mais raiva do que pretendia, mas acho que ele não reparou, pois apenas deu uma risadinha e fez um gesto de afirmação com a cabeça.

- Deve ser bom para você finalmente se ver livre de mim depois de tantos anos de perseguição, não é? – Potter perguntou e mesmo que eu estivesse encarando o fogo, sentia o olhar dele sobre mim de modo penetrante e incômodo. Afinal, ele era namorado da minha melhor amiga, oras!

Pensei em forçar um sorriso alegre e dizer que sim, eu estava muito aliviada por ele finalmente ter saído do meu pé! Mas tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi esboçar um sorriso tristonho. Logo reparei, porém, que ele ia perceber minha tristeza, então me apressei a fazer um comentário irônico:

- Estou apenas surpresa por você está conseguindo namorar só uma garota por quase um mês.

Ouvi ele soltar uma risadinha pelo nariz, mas não consegui olhar para ele. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, ambos encarando a lareira, ele perdido em seus pensamentos e eu me forçando a não olhá-lo.

- Vai para o passeio amanhã? Ouvi dizer que não estava muito animada. – Ele quebrou o silêncio e senti que voltou a me olhar.

- Estou só cansada, mas tenho amigas muito insistentes. – Falei sorrindo levemente e Potter riu, mas de repente ficou sério novamente.

- Você vai... Com alguém?

Me virei surpresa pra ele e, no momento em que nossos olhos se encontraram, não consegui mais desviá-los. Por que diabos ele estava perguntando aquilo? Não era mais do interesse dele, era?

- Desculpe a pergunta, era só curiosidade. – Ele falou formalmente. Formalmente até demais. Aliás, esse momento todo está sendo muito constrangedor e... Esquisito.

- Nunca precisei de companhia para ir a Hogsmead. – Dei de ombros, ainda olhando-o, e ele sorriu.

- Disso eu sei bem.

Abaixei os olhos para minhas mãos, que brincavam nervosamente em meu colo e, sentindo-me sufocada, levantei-me rapidamente da poltrona, fazendo Potter olhar para mim.

- Vou dormir, senão não vou agüentar o passeio amanhã. – Falei ainda sem encará-lo. – Boa noite, Potter. – E subi para o dormitório sem ao menos esperar resposta.

* * *

**N/A: **Ok, eu só tive 1 comentário, mas não me importo. Escrevo mais por prazer do que para ter comentários. Apesar de que eles incentivam muito a escrita, sabiam? Enfim... Aí está mais um capítulo. A fic é curtinha, só vai ter mais dois. Espero que estejam gostando :) xx, Mari.


	3. Lágrimas

**Sempre Quis**

**Capítulo 3 – Lágrimas.**

- Hoje vai ser tão divertido! Mal posso esperar pra ir ao Três Vassouras! – Maria falou animada, enquanto descíamos as escadas para o pátio da escola.

- É verdade, foi uma ótima idéia eles colocarem uma banda lá neste final de ano. – Alice falou. – Onde diabos está o Frank? – Ela perguntou, esticando o pescoço para procurar pelo namorado, que logo surgiu atrás dela.

- Oi, docinho. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, o que fez Lice pular e gritar e nós rirmos da cara dela.

- Frank! Está louco? – Ela perguntou arfando e com as mãos no peito, enquanto Frank, ainda rindo, abraçava-a e beijava-a.

- Gente, eu tenho que falar com o James. Guardem lugar na carruagem para nós. – Emmy falou, olhando fixamente para ele, que estava encostado numa das paredes do pátio, rindo de algo que provavelmente Black havia falado.

Ok, eu não consegui desviar os olhos dele _de novo_. Digo, ele estava tão... Lindo é pouco. Usava uma camisa social preta e uma calça jeans que provavelmente era um tamanho maior que ele. Seus cabelos como sempre estavam bagunçados e, os óculos, meio tortos em seu rosto.

Para qualquer pessoa, estava normal, lindo como sempre. Mas agora, cada vez que eu o olhava, ele prendia minha atenção desse jeito e eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dele.

Então ele olhou para cima, para onde nós estávamos e, ao seu olhar encontrar o meu, ele sorriu. Sorriu o _meu _sorriso. Eu arregalei os olhos, surpresa com aquela atitude dele, e logo os desviei. Afinal, mesmo que isso já esteja ficando repetitivo, ele _é namorado da minha amiga!_ Minha amiga, namorada dele... Olhei pra ele novamente e o vi olhando para Emelina enquanto ela terminava de descer os degraus. Senti meus ombros despencarem e meus olhos se encherem novamente de lágrimas que eu não ia derramar. É claro, ele não estava olhando e sorrindo para mim, estava olhando e sorrindo para Emmy. O que era o certo, não é? E essa história de _meu _sorriso é ridícula, afinal de contas ninguém tem mais de uma forma de sorrir!

- Lily? LILY! – Ouvi Maria berrar no meu ouvido e olhei para ela, abanando a cabeça.

- Desculpe, Maria, o que disse?

- Você está no mundo da Lua ultimamente, hein, Lils? – Ela falou, balançando a cabeça em desaprovação. – Amos está acenando para você lá embaixo.

Olhei para as grandes portas do castelo e lá estava Amos, balançando exageradamente os braços para tentar chamar minha atenção. Sorri para ele e ele fez sinal para que eu descesse.

- Essa não, me esqueci completamente do Amos. – Falei discretamente para Maria.

- E por que você teria que lembrar? – Ela perguntou confusa. – Não vai dizer que ele te chamou de novo para ir a Hogsmead!

- Chamou. E o pior é que eu disse que não ia pra Hogsmead, nem com ele, nem com ninguém, nem mesmo sozinha! – Falei respirando fundo. – Enfim, acho que devo uma explicação a ele. Já volto.

- Estaremos nas carruagens! – Ouvi Maria dizer e acenei com a cabeça.

Desci as escadas e me aproximei de Amos, que sorria.

- Oi, Amos. – Disse, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Oi, Lils. Achei que não ia pra Hogsmead. – Ele falou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Não com raiva, mas curioso.

- Pois é, eu _realmente _não ia, mas sabe como a Maria é insistente... – Falei envergonhada. – Não foi nada com você, Amos, de verdade.

- Não tem problema, Lily. Podemos nos encontrar lá para darmos um passeio juntos, o que acha?

Olhei para ele sem saber o que falar. Digo, não queria ser rude com ele, afinal já estava parecendo que eu o havia evitado antes, mas também não queria sair com ele!

- Hm... Eu prometi à Maria que iria na Zonko's com ela e depois vamos na Dedosdemel e, bem...

- Sem problemas, nos vemos nos Três Vassouras depois e você fica me devendo uma dança. – Ele disse ainda sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

Tudo bem, uma dança não era um encontro, então menos mal.

- Ok, Amos, nos vemos lá então. – Falei e ele me puxou para um abraço forte. Me desvencilhei dele alguns segundos depois, constrangida, e dei um rápido 'tchau', seguindo para fora do castelo e indo direto para onde as carruagens nos aguardavam.

- E aí, finalmente deu uma chance pro cara? – Maria perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas quando eu cheguei na carruagem que ela e os outros haviam pego.

- Não, só uma dança. – Falei baixinho. Maria podia ser bem indiscreta quando queria.

- Uau, pelo menos é um avanço! – Ela riu e entrou na carruagem. Eu balancei a cabeça e entrei logo depois dela.

- Emmy, é melhor você terminar com o James, senão sempre teremos que nos passar por sardinhas quando pegarmos uma dessas carruagens! – Alice falou e eu logo olhei para os componentes do nosso grupo, que estava consideravelmente maior, já que os Marotos haviam adentrado nele.

Respirei fundo e sentei-me na janela ao lado de Maria, fechando a portinha ao meu lado. Aquela seria uma longa ida a Hogsmead.

**XXX**

Estava na Zonko's com Maria, olhando tudo com tédio. Realmente não achava graça naquelas invenções que só serviam para pregar peças nos outros e, consequentemente, fazê-los passar vergonha.

- Adoro companhias animadas como você, Lily! – Maria falou irônica, segurando uma sacola cheia de coisas que eu nem me atrevia a perguntar o que eram.

- Adoro essas visitas à Zonko's, Maria! – Falei tão irônica quanto ela, que apenas revirou os olhos e me puxou para fora da loja.

- Próxima parada? – Ela perguntou.

- Dedosdemel! – Respondi animada e praticamente apostamos corrida até lá.

Compramos várias guloseimas e eu estava realmente alegre. Amava aquela loja e amava comer porcarias! Mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, a minha acabou-se quando Maria falou:

- Vamos para o Três Vassouras agora, Emelina disse para nos reunirmos lá às três e meia.

Respirei fundo - discretamente, é claro – e segui minha amiga para fora da loja.

- É estranho, não é? Fazermos nosso circuito todo sem a Emmy. – Maria comentou enquanto caminhávamos pelo povoado. – Digo, a Alice nunca vem conosco porque namora o Frank desde sempre, mas a Emmy... Não sei, é estranho ela estar namorando o James. Sempre botei a maior fé em vocês dois.

Me forcei a não mudar de fisionomia enquanto ouvia aquilo tudo. Não podia demonstrar o quão incomodada aquela conversa me deixava.

- Mas, bem, você deve estar feliz agora que ele finalmente largou do seu pé, não é? E devo dizer que também é um alívio para os meus ouvidos não ter que aguentar mais as brigas de vocês! – Ela continuou rindo.

- É, estou muito feliz. – Falei com o melhor tom de alegria que pude fingir – que não foi muito bom, mas a Maria é lerda o suficiente para não perceber isso – e esbocei um sorrisinho amarelo.

Chegamos ao Três Vassouras e logo me senti mais aquecida, já que estava nevando do lado de fora. Uma banda animava o local e devo dizer que realmente foi muito legal a idéia do dono para este fim de ano. Maria logo avistou nossos amigos numa mesa no centro do bar e correu para lá. Eu, antes de acompanhá-la, avaliei discretamente quem já estava lá e desviei os olhos para o teto por um momento ao ver Potter sentado ao lado de Emmy. Respirei fundo – tenho feito muito isso ultimamente – e forcei minha melhor expressão de normalidade para logo ir me juntar aos meus amigos.

- Lily, você está muito vermelha! – Remus comentou enquanto me sentava junto a Alice.

- É, sempre fico assim quando está muito frio. Esse é o mal de ser tão branca. – Falei sorrindo fraquinho.

- Amor, vamos dançar? – Frank perguntou para Alice, que aceitou, e eles foram para a pista.

Não estava com vontade de conversar com ninguém, muito menos de fingir que estava prestando atenção na conversa que rolava na mesa, então fiquei de costas para meus amigos para ver Alice e Frank dançarem. Eles formavam um casal lindo! E o que eu vi nos olhos deles quando se encaravam era tão... Íntimo, que tive que desviar o olhar. Então vi Amos se encaminhando para minha mesa e, por incrível que pareça, me senti aliviada por saber que ela ia me chamar para dançar. Precisava sair daquela mesa!

- Oi, Lils. – Ele falou como sempre sorridente ao se aproximar de mim.

- Olá, Amos. – Sorri de volta para ele.

- Está me devendo uma dança, lembra?

Soltei uma risadinha pelo nariz e aceitei a mão que ele me oferecia.

- Claro, Amos, vamos dançar.

Ele me conduziu para a pista de dança e logo enlaçou minha cintura. Envolvi o pescoço dele com os braços e começamos a dançar uma música relativamente lenta e romântica.

Ok, eu queria sair da mesa, mas não queria dançar uma música _lenta e romântica _com Amos!

- Então, Lily, eu queria, bem... Há muito tempo eu quero te falar uma coisa e...

Olhei para o teto discretamente, pedindo paciência para agüentar aquilo, mas a paciência não veio. Decidi, assim, que era hora de acabar com aquela dança, mas seria muito rude simplesmente largá-lo no meio do salão. Olhei então para minha mesa à procura de Maria para que ela pudesse vir me salvar, mas a cena que vi me fez parar, estática, e despencar meus braços do pescoço de Amos.

Meus amigos haviam misteriosamente sumido da mesa, deixando apenas Potter e Emelina no maior beijo do século! Nunca vi Potter beijar uma garota com tanta intensidade e nunca antes havia doído tanto vê-lo beijando outra garota!

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas e, então, não agüentei mais. Não ia mais conseguir fingir, não ia mais conseguir sorrir amarelo, não ia mais conseguir segurar meu choro. Sendo assim, fiz a única coisa que me pareceu lógica: eu larguei Amos na pista e saí correndo do bar.

Corri em disparada rumo ao desconhecido, com a visão turva e o coração batendo forte, muito forte, como se quisesse rasgar meu peito. Então, em algum momento daquela corrida, todos os sons se esvaíram e eu só podia ouvir meus soluços, que estavam muito altos, como se eu estivesse chorando a morte de alguém. Parei de correr e deixei-me desabar no chão, com a mão no peito, como se para acalmar as batidas do meu coração. Como se para impedir que ele realmente rompesse minha pele.

Passei segundos, minutos, horas daquela maneira... Não saberia dizer quanto tempo. E meus soluços não se acalmavam. E a dor não passava. Senti, então, alguém me pegar no colo e me abraçar fortemente, como se eu fosse uma criança pequena.

Naquele momento, não quis saber quem era. Não tinha forças, não tinha nada que envolvesse racionalidade. Então apenas deixei-me aninhar naqueles braços quentes e continuei chorando pelo que me pareceu ser muito, muito tempo. Mas aquele carinho no meu cabelo estava tão gostoso que comecei a gradualmente me acalmar. Meus soluços foram ficando mais baixos, até morrerem, e minhas lágrimas pareciam finalmente ter cansado de cair.

Quando recobrei o mínimo de racionalidade possível, passei as mãos pelos olhos, para que pudesse enxergar algo, e olhei para o rosto da pessoa que havia me aninhado. Mas, ao fazê-lo, pulei de susto: o Potter estava sentado numa pedra, com os ombros despencados e a blusa molhada. Mas o que me chamou atenção mesmo foi o rosto dele: estava banhado de lágrimas. Ele respirou fundo e enxugou-as, levantando-se para ficar de frente para mim, que o encarava como se ele fosse um louco, ou talvez uma alucinação. Então ele respirou fundo e disse:

- Precisamos conversar, Lily. Acho que te devo algumas explicações.

* * *

**N/A: **Pronto, aí está o penúltimo capítulo :D Obrigada a quem comentou, de verdade, vocês não sabem como é bom ler comentários! Pois é, gente, os capítulos são curtinhos mesmo, mas essa sempre foi a intenção da fic, porque a história dela foi intencionalmente pequena. Mas espero que estejam gostando :) Bem, o próximo será o último!

Obrigada por lerem e, por favor, comentem! xx, Mari.


	4. Explicações

**Sempre Quis**

**Capítulo 4 – Explicações.**

- Primeiramente, acho que te devo desculpas. Nunca pretendi te fazer chorar assim, Lily, eu juro. Eu nunca quis que você sofresse desse jeito. Nunca achei que _fosse _sofrer desse jeito. Por isso, me perdoe. – Potter falou quase que solenemente.

Eu continuei olhando para ele como se ele fosse uma alucinação e ele não fez menção de falar de novo, então finalmente reencontrei minha voz e perguntei super "inteligentemente":

- O quê?

Ele soltou um risinho fraco e sem humor.

- Como eu disse, tenho muitas explicações a te dar. – Ele respirou fundo e sentou-se novamente na pedra. – Não sei nem por onde começar, eu... – Respirou fundo de novo. – Tudo bem. Lily, você se lembra da última vez que te pedi pra sair comigo há uns três meses?

Aquela não era uma boa hora pra forçar minha mente, que estava trabalhando muito lentamente e, ao mesmo tempo, a mil por hora, mas fiz um pouco de esforço e me lembrei.

- Sim. Foi quando eu te dei uma tapa na cara e disse que nunca teria nada com o verme como você. – Falei desgostosa.

- Exato. – Ele falou, sorrindo fracamente. – De primeira, fiquei com ódio de você, pois pensava que já havíamos passado da fase de você me achar um verme e muito mais da fase de você bater em mim, especialmente apenas por um pedido pra sair. Cheguei até a dizer que ia desistir de você pra sempre, que não valia mais a pena lutar por você. Enfim, cheguei à conclusão que estava errado por ter pensado que você realmente gostava de mim, apesar de dizer o contrário. – Ele suspirou e continuou – Naquele dia, então, Emmy me encontrou no Salão Comunal, tarde da noite, e eu contei para ela tudo o que estava se passando pela minha cabeça. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e disse para eu não pensar nada daquilo, pois a razão pela qual você havia me tratado tão grosseiramente por uma besteira tão grande era que você havia tido uma baita briga com o Snape mais cedo e ainda estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

"Eu entendi tudo e minha raiva passou. Sei como você fica quando briga com ele. Mas mesmo assim eu continuei achando que você não gostava de mim como eu pensei que gostava. Emmy, então, sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez e me disse que tinha certeza que você não gostava de mim. Mas faltava pouco para você _se apaixonar _por mim. Segundo ela, você tinha grandes chances de se apaixonar por mim logo, logo, e que ela ia me ajudar no que fosse possível para que isso acontecesse."

Ele riu, desta vez um riso alegre.

- Fiquei meio descrente no começo e resolvi deixar você em paz. Os marotos viviam me enchendo a paciência, perguntando se eu havia desistido de você, e eu simplesmente não respondia. A verdade era que eu _havia _desistido.

Abaixei a cabeça, não querendo mais ouvir o resto daquela história que me parecia sem propósito e que me trazia dor. Senti então o Potter se levantar e ficar novamente de frente para mim.

- Acontece, Lily, que não importava que eu havia desistido de você... Eu nunca poderia deixar de te _amar. _– Olhei para ele bruscamente, e vi que ele estava muito perto de mim. – Não dá pra simplesmente arrancar a coisa mais forte que eu já senti em toda a minha vida. – Ele suspirou novamente. – Mais ou menos um mês depois, Emmy me veio com uma solução louca e arriscada. Pra começar, ela me disse que meu afastamento repentino de você havia dado certo, pois você parecia estar sentindo minha falta.

- Mas eu não... Não dava pra...

- Eu sei, ela me disse que você era muito discreta, mas que ela te conhecia o suficiente pra saber que você estava sentindo falta de mim.

Olhei para ele incrédula. Eu achei que estava fingindo tão bem! Digo, foi um choque até pra mim mesma quando descobri que _realmente _sentia falta do Potter! E o fato de eu estar apaixonada por ele foi um acontecimento tão repentino e tão, tão forte para mim que eu, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, cuidei muito bem para que ninguém percebesse.

- Enfim, o que ela sugeriu foi que nós fingíssemos que estávamos namorando.

Sentir minha boca despencar. Como assim _fingir que estavam namorando?_

- É, eu também achei a idéia bem maluca. Pra falar a verdade, Lily, essa parte nem dá pra te explicar direito, já que até agora eu não entendi o porquê de a Emmy ter pensado nisso, mas o que importa é que eu terminei aceitando. Decidimos não contar pra ninguém que era só uma farsa, porque, segundo ela, juntar muita gente num plano sempre acabava com ele. Então, quando anunciamos nosso falso namoro, todos os nossos amigos ficaram estupefatos.

"E quando eu vi sua reação, Lily, me livrei de qualquer dúvida que eu ainda podia ter sobre aquele plano maluco. Eu soube que ele podia dar certo, porque você ficou com uma expressão que... Não sei como explicar, só sei que eu entendi o que a Emmy estava dizendo sobre haver grandes chances de você se apaixonar por mim. No outro dia, ela me contou que tinha conversado com você e que você mal conseguiu pronunciar uma frase completa. Só disse um "Não se preocupe comigo" quando ela perguntou se estava tudo bem para você nós estarmos namorando, e aquilo me deu mais esperanças ainda."

"Mas, algum tempo depois, comecei a ver que você estava ficando triste, deprimida, mesmo que tentasse disfarçar. Emmy também percebeu aquilo e nós quase chegamos a desistir de tudo, mas ela disse que se aquele fosse o único jeito de fazer você enxergar a verdade e, acima de tudo, admiti-la, então nós seguiríamos em frente. Como eu ainda não tinha certeza se você _realmente _estava se apaixonando por mim, resolvi que ela estava certa. Então, ontem, ela achou um pergaminho entre suas coisas."

Senti meus ombros despencarem e, apesar de eu ter achado que não era possível, arregalei ainda mais meus olhos. Não podia ser! Não _aquele _pergaminho!

- Ela disse que foi conversar com você na biblioteca e que você foi embora com muita pressa, derrubando o pergaminho na mesa. Ela estava realmente radiante quando me mostrou o tal pergaminho e eu não entendi o que podia ter de tão bom ali. Não entendi até lê-lo. – Ele falou, sorrindo e me encarando com uma intensidade que me deixou arrepiada. – E aquilo, Lily, foi provavelmente a melhor coisa que eu já li na minha vida. Você não imagina a alegria que senti ao ter a prova que você finalmente tinha se apaixonado por mim!

"Queria te achar na hora e te dizer o quanto te amo, mas Emmy disse que não, que era melhor que eu fizesse isso hoje, de modo especial, aqui em Hogsmead. E eu _pretendia _dançar com você e me declarar, mas o imbecil do Diggory estragou tudo."

Franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Se você já sabia que eu estou apaixonada por você – Ele abriu o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi quando eu disse aquilo – por que beijou a Emelina?

O sorriso dele diminuiu e ele deu de ombros.

- Eu fiquei com medo que você achasse que eu estava realmente apaixonado por ela e decidisse tentar alguma coisa com o Diggory. Quando falei isso pra Emmy, ela me puxou e disse "Cartada final". Então, me beijou.

Passei alguns segundos encarando-o incredulamente. Aquela história era muito, muito estranha. Muito estranha mesmo!

- Calma, então quer dizer que... Quer dizer que você só namorou a Emelina pra me fazer ficar apaixonada por você?

- É, e quando você fala desse jeito realmente parece tudo muito idiota. Aliás, quando li sua "carta" e percebi que você já estava apaixonada antes mesmo de toda aquela história do namoro, me _senti _um idiota.

- Mas, James... Isso tudo _é _muito idiota! – Falei, sentindo agora a indignação tomar conta de mim. – Quer dizer então que eu sofri esse tempo todo, que eu me acabei de chorar esse tempo todo por causa de uma... Mentira? Você tem alguma idéia de como me fez sofrer?

Mas ele parecia não ter ouvido nada daquilo. Estava com um sorriso idiota nos lábios e aquilo fez minha indignação aumentar mais ainda.

- Isso é hora de sorrir? – Quase berrei.

- Você me chamou de James. – Ele falou estupidamente. Arregalei os olhos quando percebi que aquilo era verdade, que eu o _havia_ chamado de James e, de repente, quando percebi que ele havia ficado tão feliz por aquele simples detalhe, minha indignação passou e uma alegria imensa me invadiu.

- Sabe, eu... Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. – Falei sorrindo.

Ele se aproximou ainda mais de mim e pegou minhas mãos, para depois me encarar fundo nos olhos.

- Eu sei que é tudo muito louco, mas a única coisa que você precisa entender é isso: eu te amo, Lily. Você é a única que eu sempre quis.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente, mas daquela vez eram lágrimas de felicidade. James pegou meu rosto delicadamente e me beijou. E eu achei que estava no céu. E, quando nos separamos, ele estava com um brilho intenso nos olhos e com um sorriso nos lábios.

O _meu _sorriso.

* * *

**N/A: **Acabou! Sabem, eu realmente gostei desta fic. Digo, ela ficou bem dramática e curtinha e meio sem-noção, mas sei lá, foi muito divertido escrevê-la! =) É isso, espero que tenham gostado. Estou com uns projetos de fics sobre a Nova Geração, então estarei de volta em breve. Obrigada de verdade a quem leu e comentou, foi muito importante pra mim, principalmente por esta ser a primeira história com mais de um capítulo que eu posto aqui!

xx, Mari.


End file.
